Would I do that?
by Noir Lime Canuto
Summary: Draco and Hermione argue over whether or not Draco changed. Kinda fluffy but pretty realistic, I'd say.


_Disclaimer: This universe and the characters within it are not my own. They belong to J.K. Rowling, and all other not aforementioned respective owners. This is a work of fan fiction that no one will be profiting off of. No copyright infringement is intended. _

**Would I do **_**that?**_

"People don't just _change_, Malfoy. That's not how life works."

"People _do_ change, Granger."

"No, they don't. As much as I'd like to believe that they do—that _you did_— I know otherwise."

"Really Granger? I find _that_ hard to believe."

"Oh? How so?"

"You resist prejudice all the time. You stand up for muggles, for house elves and the lot, you tell people that it's wrong. Why would you do that if you didn't believe that it mattered? If you didn't believe that people _could_ change?"

"That's different."

"Is it? You know it isn't. Deep down in side you want very badly for things to change, and you fight so that they will."

"Wanting something to happen and believing that it will are too very different things, Malfoy."

"You don't just want change, Granger, you _hope_ for it."

"That's irrelevant. Just because I hope for something doesn't mean I believe in it."

"I think it does. I _know_ it does. You're practical, Granger. You wouldn't set an unrealistic goal."

"Goals and dreams are different things, Malfoy."

"Yeah. Usually people don't work towards their dreams. You work towards your goals."

"So? Maybe it is a goal, that doesn't mean it's attainable."

"Maybe it isn't. Maybe you won't change everyone, Granger. Maybe not everyone _can_ change. But I can. And I did."

"How do I know that? How do I know that this isn't some elaborate scheme?"

"Think about it, Granger. Does it make sense? Does it make any bloody sense? Would I be sitting here, wand in my pocket, having a civil discussion with you?"

"If it helped you gain my trust for some sick reason, then yeah, it does make sense."

"But It's not 'some sick reason.' There's no hidden motive, here, no secret agenda. Just me, changed."

"I find that hard to believe. You must be looking for something."

"I just want you to believe me."

"Why? What good can that possibly do you?"

"I'll know that I was right. Right to change. That it will actually make a difference. That people will treat me differently."

"You want redemption? You don't deserve it."

"Maybe I don't. But what am I supposed to do? If changing for the better doesn't improve my life in any way, what's the point of changing? If the side you're switching to doesn't want you, why switch sides?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"Is it right for me? It's clearly not helping me any, not if even you can't accept that I'm not the same person I was before. Maybe this is why you think people don't change, Granger. Maybe it's your view of them that doesn't change."

"I view people as they are. I'm not blinded by prejudice."

"Are you? I think you're blinded by a different type of prejudice. I've earned your view of me, I admit that, but that doesn't make it any more valid."

"Honestly, Malfoy, at this point I don't know what you want from me. Obviously this situation isn't about to change. You want me to think you're different, I don't, there's nothing more you can do. Just go run along with your little Slytherin friends."

"If I can change, Granger, so can this situation."

"Oh, how?"

"I'll prove to you I'm different. As I've already pointed out, I wouldn't have had this discussion with you before."

"And as _I've_ already pointed out, you would. There's nothing you won't do to achieve your ends."

"What if my ends are convincing you I'm different? What do I have to do then?"

"I don't think there's anything you can do."

There was a pause. Draco took a step closer. Hermione stood her ground, frowning at the boy in front of her. He stepped closer again. She looked up at him, about to say something when she suddenly found something pressed to her lips. His lips.

He pulled back after a couple of seconds, and whispered, "Would I do _that, _Granger?"

_**~x~**_

_Author's Note:__Ello! Thanks for reading :) I've been wanting to write something like this for a while, but was holding back to include it in some other story. Finally, I've decided, oh well, it can be its own one-shot. See, I often find that the Hermiones of Fanfiction believe the Dracos too quickly, and decided that although their relationship would be a little OOC, she'd need to not believe him for a bit. Though, of course, whether she believes him at the end of this one is up for interpretation..._

_Anyhow, thanks again for reading, I would be positively ecstatic if you'd review. Seeya! :)_


End file.
